


"Conference"

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono in blocco da parecchi mesi. Ho aperto un generatore di parole casuali e la prima è stata "conference", per cui...</p><p><i>Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 - 8:45 - 1/2</i> <br/>Non ho ancora capito perché dovevi andare a quella stupida conferenza e lasciarmi a casa da solo quando lo sai che non ho un caso aperto e-</p><p>Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 - 8:45 - 2/2<br/>-mi annoio. Questo è abbandono del partner. SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Conference"

_Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 - 8:45 - 1/2  
_ Non ho ancora capito perché dovevi andare a quella stupida conferenza e lasciarmi a casa da solo quando lo sai che non ho un caso aperto e-

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 - 8:45 - 2/2  
_ -mi annoio.  Questo è abbandono del partner. SH

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 9:05 – 1/1  
_ È solo mezza giornata, Sherlock, sopravviverai

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 09:06 – 1/1  
_ No.

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 09:06 – 1/1  
_ È inammissibile. SH

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 09:06 – 1/1  
_ E molto seccante. SH

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 10:11 – 1/1  
_ Lo sai vero che so chi sei

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 10:11 – 1/1  
_ In qualche modo mi sfugge cosa vorresti dirmi con ciò. SH

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 10:35 – 1/1  
_ Nn hai bisogno di firmarti ogni volta, amore

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 10:36 – 1/1_    
John.

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 10:36 – 1/1_    
La noia.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:07 – 1/1_    
Sherlock devo proprio ascoltare. Ma ci sono cose che puoi fare per rilassarti e passare il tempo.

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:07 – 1/1_    
Cosa?

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:11 – 1/1  
_ Quello che vuoi 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:11 – 1/1  
_ Fai un bagno

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:13 – 1/1  
_ O… :)

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:13 – 1/1_    
I tuoi suggerimenti denotano una spiccata carenza di fantasia e inventiva

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:20 – 1/1  
_ Quella la lascio a te Sherlock sei tu il genio ma se capisci cosa intendo sono molto interessato a sapere come va. Ora torno in sessione a dopo.

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:20 – 1/1  
_ John. Non capisco. Odio non capire. 

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:25 – 1/1  
_ Potresti fare conoscenza con la tua mano destra o sinistra se preferisci non sono schizzinoso

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:25 – 1/1  
_ Conoscenza. Ho due mani, John, come tutti gli esseri umani, salvo amputati e fenomeni da baraccone. Conosco intimamente le mie mani.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:27 – 1/1  
_ Non farmi ridere come un cretino in faccia al relatore chiaramente non le conosci abbastanza pensaci bene

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:27 – 1/1  
_ John.

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:27 – 1/1  
_ Esigo di sapere.

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 11:27 – 1/1  
_ non puoi lasciarmi a metà.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:00 – 1/1  
_ Forse dovevo invitarti a conoscere meglio il tuo uccello :):):):)

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:01 – 1/1  
_ John, ti senti bene? Cosa stai delirando? Conosco ogni singola parte del mio corpo.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:10 – 1/1  
_ Mi sa di no amore :D 

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:10 – 1/1  
_ John, conosco il mio pene e tutte le sue funzioni. Non vedo cosa dovrei fare per conoscerlo meglio. Tu non sei neanche qui.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:20 – 1/1  
_ Beh non hai bisogno di me per questa cosa anche se mi secca non essere lì a guardare ;) 

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:20 – 1/1  
_ Oh. 

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:20 – 1/1  
_ :D è un buon oh o un cattivo oh?

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:21 – 1/1  
_ Jd2'qanl

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:22 – 1/1  
_???

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:25 – 1/1_  
Digitare  
con  
un   
solo  
pollice  
problematico

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:27 – 1/1  
_ OH

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:29 – 1/1_  
È  
un  
buon  
oh  
o  
cattivo  
oh

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:30 – 1/1  
_ MOLTO BUONO

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:30 – 1/1  
_ Mandami una foto

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:31 – 1/1  
_ Asp--

_Immagine 142.jpg inviata 26 Febbraio 2019 - 12:32_

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:33 – 1/1  
_ Cristo Sherlock

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:33 – 1/1_  
visto  
qualcosa  
che  
ti piace  
?

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:34 – 1/1  
_ Torno a casa

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:35 – 1/1_  
Ora   
no  
sono  
occupato

 

_Immagine 143.jpg inviata 26 Febbraio 2019 - 12:35_

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:36 – 1/1  
_ Gesù vuoi uccidermi

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:36 – 1/1_  
Cosa  
vuoi  
farmi  
John?

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:42 – 1/1  
_ John?

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:42 – 1/1  
_ Rispondi

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:42 – 1/1  
_ Adesso

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:42 – 1/1  
_ Subito

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:48 – 1/1  
_ Complimenti Sherlock erano trentanni che nn dovevo lasciare un'aula per migrazione totale del sangue a sud

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:48 – 1/1  
_ Cosa hai fatto?

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:48 – 1/1  
_ Secondo te?

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:48 – 1/1  
_ Voglio che il probo Dottore mi dica cosa è andato a fare. In dettaglio. 

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:49 – 1/1  
_ Hai di nuovo due pollici liberi?

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:49 – 1/1  
_ Ovviamente. Racconta.

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 12:55 – 1/1  
_ Sono x strada nn ps scrivere mando vocale

 

_Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:01 - durata: 1:35_

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:03 – 1/1  
_ Torna a casa John. Adesso. 

_Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:04 – 1/1_

Dove sei

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:04 – 1/1  
_ Taxi

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:04 – 1/1  
_ Sbrigati

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:05 – 1/1  
_ Tariffa doppia se ce la fa in 10 min

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:05 – 1/1_  
Troppo  
tempo  
offri   
di  
più

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:06 – 1/1  
_ Sherlock non mi toccherò sul retro di un taxi

 

_Immagine 144.jpg inviata 26 Febbraio 2019 - 13:07_

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:07 – 1/1  
_ Scommettiamo?

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:07 – 1/1  
_...cazzo

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:07 – 1/1  
_ :)

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:08 – 1/1  
_ Ti toglierò quel sorriso dalla faccia

 

 _Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:10 – 1/1_  
Dove  
sei

 

 _Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:11 – 1/1  
_ Baker Street

_Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:11 – 1/1  
_ Mi devi un centone

 

_Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:11 – 1/1_  
17 gradini  
hai  
17  
secondi

 

_Ricevuto 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:12 – 1/1  
_ Sono dietro la porta

 

_Inviato 26 Febbraio 2019 – 13:12 – 1/1  
_ Lascia  
il  
telefono  
e  
entra

_\---_


End file.
